No Easy Way Out,No Short Cut Home
by Bensler98
Summary: Thirteen years pass after Olivia leaves her husband with her son Cole. But what if he couldn't let go...
1. Chapter 1: A Rash Decision

Hey guys! I just wanted to say that this is my second fanfiction, and I can't wait to get reviews on it! This is a new story that I had in mind, and I had to post it before I went insane! This story is A/U mostly, but also canon somewhat. I am having writers block on my first fanfiction We were Both Young, sorry! I need your ideas! Lol. And I wouldn't mind ideas for this story either! I also woudn't mind making at few friend(s) on this site to help with my stories to give ideas, and to just talk and get to know eachother. I am only 13, I love writing (Obviously), my fave show is Law and Order: SVU, my fave actress is Mariska Hargitay and Katey Sagal, and I have 6 dogs! Just trying to develop a plot. Sorry if the first post is a little much to take in, I love writing and when I start I can't stop! I am a major Bensler, Felinda, Mabot fan! So, basically, I pair them in my stories. I don't do femslash or slash, sorry. I am not into it. I want to dedicate this story to Bensler, she's a great author, even though I have never talked to her, she deserves this dedication. Sorry for rambling!

Disclaimer: Don't own SVU settings or characters. Though, I think that Dick Wolfe needs to get some perscription glasses, because if he doesn't see the major chemistry between Elliot and Olivia, he's definately blind.

CHAPTER ONE: A RASH DECISION

RESIDENCE OF JASON AND OLIVIA NELSONER

HARLEM, NEW YORK

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER

1986

Never bite the hand that feeds you, or it'll definately bite back. Hard. Olivia Juilet Benson Nelsoner learned that the hard way. She was never the type to settle for control freaks, but that side of Jason Derrick Nelsoner hadn't come out until four years into their marrige.

He was always telling her when she could leave, when she had to be back, where she had to go, and what she was to do when she got there. That wasn't her choice lifestyle; though she didn't have a choice. She either followed the rules, or she would get beaten mercilessly.

She now stood in the bathroom of their penthouse apartment, starring at her almost newd self in the bathroom mirror. She was adorned in contusions big and small, bruises, and numerous blotches. She slid a hand onto her pertruding stomach, wondering how long she was going to be able to hide this from her fellow colleauges and captain at work. She was an officer for the 8-8 here in Harlem, her CO Captain Nick Dailey. He was a father figure to her, one of the only people she had to really talk to, next to ADA Sonya Dianna Paxton. Though she hadn't even told her about the baby yet, and it was already 4.5 months along.

She slipped into her new black dress slacks which were 2 sizes larger than she actually wore, which was a 3. Sighing she buttoned up her matching black dress-shirt which was also 2 sizes larger than her normal attire. She clipped on her silver badge, and positioned her gun in its' holster along with her tazer and reciever. Looking in the mirror she grumbled, seeing the bruises she had forgotten to cover with her make-up.

After returning her concealers to her bag she wandered out into the living room which she found empty. Smiling slightly she raced ot the door and grabbed her hat, purse, and case files that she abandoned on the sidetable by the front door. She groaned inwardly as her phone rung loudly, shrieking Sonya's ringtone. She whined sadly as she heard her husband Jason sigh and slip out of bed. 'So much for sneaking out this morning.'

"Nelsoner," she voiced into the phone.

On your way to work sleepy head?  
>"Yeah on the way out Sonnie. Uh, we have a court trial at 8:00 right?"<p>

Exactly what I was calling you about. Just wanted to remind you. And uh, wanted to ask if you wanted me to grab you a donut and coffee for you when you get to work? They have strawberry filled!

"Oh, that sounds amazing," she moaned softly. But apparently her baby didn't agree with her, she felt a flutter of dissagreement. "Ya know what? I don't want any coffee. I started drinking tea. And I'm not feeling into the pastry anymore."

What?You always beg me to get a donut hole for you!This has been going on for 12 weeks at least!

Sonnie suddenly gasped.

'Darn it.' Thought Olivia. 'She knows.'

Olivia Juliette Benson Nelsoner? Are you pregnant?

"Yeah." Jason had finally come out of the bedroom, putting on his tie. He mouthed, 'who's that?', before hugging her from behind. She winced, the tender bruises being agitaded again. "Sonnie," she whispered to him," I'll see you soon Sonya. Alright, bye." She hung up before turning around and kissing Jason forcefully on the cheek. "I gotta go Jase, I gotta trial to attend today."

"Alright. I see yah when you get home," he said this as a command, not a simple gesture.

"Okay."

8-8 PRECINCT

HARLEM, NY

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER

1986

Olivia trotted into the precinct, her protective hand sliding off of her stomach before she evoked stares. She sat down at her desk across from her partner David Louis Brent. He had dark hair and green eyes with a muscular build and a few war scars from out in the field. He was in his late thirties, 37 to be exact, 12 years older than her. He looked up instantly, smiling as his partner sat down at her desk.

"Good morning sunshine," he chided his smle growing that more wider, " sleep well?"

"Not really, my backs been killing me lately," which was the partial truth. "What about you?"

"Yeah, if it wasn't for the old lady with the wailing dogs in the apartment nextdoor to me. They were up all night, yelping and wimpering and squaking. I couldn't close my eyes for a second without opening them again."  
>She laughed a little. "I feel bad for even more now, I guess living alone does have its' setbacks." She smirked as she stood unsteadily, almost stumbling backwards.<p>

"You okay?" He asked concerned rising from his seat.

"Yeah. Just great."

"Hey, Olivia, come talk to me? Has anything been going on at home?" He stepped foward and placed a hand on her shoulder, hearing her hiss in pain.

"Sore shoulder," she covered quickly.

"Yeah, come with me."

He grasped her forearm gently, leading her upstairs to the locker room which was thankfully empty. "Let me see your shoulder," he asked firmly but softly.

"What? No."

"Let me see it Olivia," he said sternly this time.

Unwillingly she complied, unbuttoning her dress shirt, revealing a white tank beneath. There on her shoulder was a large purple and red bruise. He gasped his eyes trailing from her shoulder to the other bruises and scrapes on her body. "Who did this 'Livia?"

"No one," she said jerking her shirt back but failing, causing it to come out of her pants. It slipped upward, revealing her stomach to him.

She fumbled quickly with the shirt, berating herself for the slip.

"You're pregnant?"  
>She didn't respond. All she did was glare at the buttons of her uniform as she tried desperately to redo it. "Yeah. You seen enough already?" She scowled before sitting on the bench behind her, finally managing to fix her shirt.<p>

David sat next to her, running a hand over his face as he looked over to his partner. Her short dark hair drooping over her eyes. "How far along are you?"

"4.5 months."

"Did your husband do this to you?"  
>"Of course he got me pregnant you idiot."<p>

"No, I meant the bruises Olivia."

"N-no."

"Yeah he did. Olivia, you need to report him. You can't continue letting him do this to you."

"I can't David. He is the father of my child, and I cannot raise it on my own. I need him."

"What happens if one day he hits your stomach in the wrong place? What happens then? You could hurt the baby." He was hoping it would get to her, it was possible, and he didn't want that to happen.

"He wouldn't ever do that."

"Olivia, if he hurts you, he'll have no problem hurting this innocent child inside of you. There's no telling what he'll do," he had shining sympathy in his eyes.

"But what if he gets bail and comes after me then, huh?"

"Then we'll have someone to tail him. I won't have anyone hurt you."

"Fine."

Hope you all like it. I am trying to get you all familiarized with where she works at first before I introduce Liv to the detective we all know and love for the first time! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2: Cpt Cragen

Hey guys! I'd like to give a shout out to LiviotStabensler. First of all, cool nickname, second of all, Thanks for the comment! I will try and update frequently, at least once or twice a day. Some posts will be at least 1,000 words long,others,when I don't have a computer, will be 300 to 360 words long! So, enough with the yakkity-yak!

Disclaimer: I don't own SVU. But obviously I should, Dick Wolfe doesn't now dip.

HOMICIDE BULLPEN

HARLEM , NY

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER

1982

Olivia and David wandered back into the precinct, coming to stand in front of the white board beside Rory Granger and Asa Sambi. Olivia had decided to deal with Jason ater, after she gave David her statement. Rory had sandy blonde shaggy hair, and large hazel eyes. He was 43, with a tendency to tell government conspericies and annoy the heck out of his partner, Asa. Asa was African/Indian with shoulder length curly hair the same color as Rory's. He was rugged on the outside, soft on the inside, and was great at his job.

Asa turned and smiled at Olivia as she trotted up to them with her partner.

"Hey sweetie, where you been?" Asked the African man leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Had to get something out of my locker is , what've we got?"

"Well, Piper Retson was walking down 5th Ave. when a van pulled up and pulled her 7 year old son Jerome into the vehicle. He then drove off down fifth ave. A few passerby's claimed to have seen them headed through Manhatten, and then...zip. This actually an SVU case but he was our perp from an old cold case, uh, the drowning of Casey wants us to work a joint case to find him."

Olivia nodded as she turned to find her captain entering the sinct with the captain from the 1-6, Cpt. Donald nodded curtly a slight smile on his face.

"Detectives, Captain Cragen from the 1-6 is here, his detectives should be in shortly."


	3. Chapter 3: Hatred With a Passion, prt1

Hey thanks for the comment SilvrBlade! I really get encouraged to write more after I read your review, you're too sweet!

CHAPTER 3: HATRED WITH A PASSION, PRT. 1

~Olivia~

Some people, are better left un-met.

The four detectives of the Special Victims Unit strode into the office, each with their head held high and a look of confidence ontheir faces. There was one face that stood out in the four; he was 7 inches taller than her, with sea blue orbs and a muscular build. He looked to her starring back at him, a look of annoyance on his face, though suddenly, that scowl turned to a look of askance when Cpt. Dailey announced, that as the lead detective, and lead officer on the case, that they'd be working as partners on the case. He stepped forward and said," no, no, no, no, I don't work with women. No, that won't fly with me," he stated firmly.

"Well, it's going to have to Detective Stabler,"said Cragen as he stood before him,"she is the CO on this case and you are too. Off. Nelsoner is no is a great officer."

"Could've fooled me."

Olivia rolled her eyes and moved past him to the board. "We're gonna have to interview the mother again before we start canvasing. Do think I can do that Det. Stabler, or am too incompetent?"

"We'll see ."

"That's enough Detectives. Stabler one more remark like that and its paperwork for you." Cragen sighed before turning to the three men behind him. "Cassidy, Munch, Tannerson, bring in the and Stabler will handle the interview perfessionally or not at all."

"On it Cap."

INTERROGATION RM. #1

HARLEM, NY

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER

1986

Piper Retson sat sniffling in the seat before the officer and the dtective, her sons life in their hands. She looked to the woman, Officer Nelsoner, and then the man, Detective Stabler, niether said a word.

", could you maybe tell us what the van looked like? Uhm, did you its' plate?" 


	4. Chapter 4:Hatred With a Passion, prt2

I hope you guys like this story, I only have three reviews! LOL. XD Anywho, I just wanted to say you find familiar faces throughout this story. *Bows as crowd applauds.* A special thanks to LiviotStabensler and SilvrBlade, your reviews make me smile! :D

Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own SVU, my show ideas are so much better...*does eyeroll at Dick*

~Elliot~

He couldn't believe that he was the one who got stuck working with the female officer. Never in his working career had he had to work with a woman. Except Joe Marlowe, but she was actually seasoned.

Elliot had learned that Officer Nelsoner had been working as an experinced cop for three years, and was still working her way toward being promoted, or at least an accomodation. He looks at the lady, Olivia, is her name, and frowns disdainfully. She's asking the mother, Piper, what she remembered seeing on the van, if she'd ever seen the man or men[s] face, if anyone else was around, plain and simple procedure questions.

Piper says something about seeing the first three digits of the vehicles license plate numbers, but he isn't listening, he's too busy starring Olivia down, trying to agitate her yet also trying to figure her all out. But it is too soon, he has to get to know that's just it; he doesn't **want** to get to know her. He wants his old partner, Cassidy in here, so they can investigate, not some Harlem broad.

Again he's starring at her, almost shiting a brick when as she's leaned over the table, her shirt comes loose and her white camisol beneath rides upward on the large outward curve of her stomach. This one's pregnant. As he takes a step foward, not that they took notice, and examines further, he could better tell by the swell of her breasts. No way in heck was working with a cop who's water could break at the wrong place and wrong time on the job. No, sir.

Captain could've chosen anyone else, but he chose me. Why me?


	5. Chapter 5: Do You See What I See?

Here's another update! Hope ya'll are enjoying the story so far!

CHAPTER 5: Do you see what **I** see? Do you know what **I** know?

~Munch~

He's starring intensly at the raven haired officer on the other side of the one-way glass, his eyes wide with curiosity. He isn't starring because she's attractive, though without a doubt she is; he's starring because he sees something no one else can see without standing at his angle. And thats' that this woman, talking to a victims' mother, is pregnant.

He's wondering if her Captain knows. Of course he has to, but then again it is a possibility that he doesn't. 'But if he doesn't,'thought John,'it's only a matter of time before he does.'

John now looks to Elliot has taken at least three umdetected steps foward, apparently eyeing her questioningly. But as he looks to his right, Cpt. Cragen and Dailey has noticed not Nelsoner, because she has now fixed her shirt and come to stand on Piper's right hand side near the man in the corner,but the actual man in the corner himself who is obviously looking Olivia, as Nick called her up and down with intrest with a hint of an accusatory glance.

"What is wrong with Stabler, Don? He's eyeing my officer as if she's a bowl of steaming chowder!"

"I don't know, I'll ask him," he said jumping in front of the detective almost immediatley he came out of the room.

"Elliot,why weren't you doing your job in there?"

Munch stood behind the captain, looking to Elliot for his response.

"I was, Cap. I-I just noticed something about her in there."

"She's married Elliot, back off."

"That should explain it but, Sir...Nelsoner is pregnant," he exlaimed quietly, wanting keep the down low in case she'd yet to tell anyone.

"Oh, my.I guess I have to inform Dailey of this.

"Yeah, and can't be roughin' it out there on the job," Elliot smiled pleased walking out. John great.


	6. Chapter 6: Jason Confrontation

And another chapter! If you love me, review please!

Disclaimer: Maybe I should sneak into Dick's house and steal the contract to L&O:SVU, then MAYBE I'D OWN IT!Phooey!

HOMOCIDE BULLPEN

HARLEM, NY

TUESDAY, SEPTEMBER

1986

7:56 P.M.

Time flew when you were chasing child abducters.

David sighed leaning bacward in his leather desk chair, crossing his arms over his cest. He thought back to that male detective, Elliot Stainer err..Stabler, whatever his name may be. He was so sure that his partner couldn't do the job because she was of the oppisite sex. David worked Okivia everyday for three and a half years, he thought she was amazing at her job, this Elliot she was forced to work with is the sexist one

He sighed, thinking back to his encounter with his partner this morning and the one 35 minutes ago. This morning, he'd seen the many bruises and blemishes on her flawless olive skin, caused by none other than her husband Jason Nelsoner. He wanted to haul off and punch the man for even having the nerve to touch her. But if he wated to mess up his practically clean jacket, he'd have to settle for punching the Everlast bag on his balconey at home in Brooklyn. That's right, he said **practically** clean.

Well, no one's perfect...

He looked over to his pregnant partner asleep on her desk, and grinned a half grin half smirk. Getting up, he picked her up and carried her toward the stairs, stopping dead in his tracks when he heard a mans' masculine voice behind him saying,"Ollie?"

He knew that voice anywhere...

Jason...

Dave, you have alot of explaining to do...

"What are you doing with my wife?"

So that's what crap hitting the fan sounded like. So loud, cold, and domineering. A cacophony of shreiking, squealing, and crashes.

He turned, Olivia still sleeping soundly in his arms.

Taking her to the cribs..


	7. Chapter 7:Don't Wake Olivia

Sorry for the late update!

~Dave~

Some sleeping lions are better left alone...

If David didn't know better, he would've sworn that when Jason walked in, he smelled of womens' Navy he could have also sworn that Olivia came in wearing Sandal Wood and Berghamont, his looked back up to see that Asa, Rory, and the Cpt. Dailey come to stand in the middle of the sinct to watch the goings on.

"Yeah, for what,"snarled Jason.

"Let her sleep while I called you in for an interview. I took her told me everything. Raping your own wife before, and after she got pregnant?That's low...especially for a stock broker..."

"I did no such thing!You're just putting words in her mouth!Put her down!"He said pointing to his wife who was still sleeping.

"Just let me take her to the cribs. She and the baby need rest,"he explained softly backing toward the stairs,"take a seat and when I get back, we'll talk..."

"Hey, hey!Bring her back here and set her down!I want her here!"

Asa walked to Jason and grabbed his arm, "she needs rest," he repeated firmly,"let them go he'll be back down."

Olivia groaned in her sleep, mumbling and everyone fell silent."No, no,David help me, help! HELP!HELP!" She screamed and writhed causing David to have to kneel with her in his lap. Jason rushed to her shoving her partner aside and rocking his petite wife back and forth.

Suddenly her eyes flew open and she screamed bloody murder as she looked into his blue eyes above her."GET AWAY FROM ME!" She jumped up quickly, running to hide behind David crying and sweating profusely. He turned to her, and hugged her to him, telling her it'd be okay. "I think I can arrest him after that little escapade. Maybe if I'm lucky get a restraining order against him,"said a farmiliar female voice behind them all...

"Sonya,"said Rory turning to her, "and Trever...", he sighed.

"So good to see you too Officer Granger!Come on Jason," he said curtly.


	8. Chapter 8:Making a Case

Again sorry for the wait!

Disclaimer:I own Dick Wolfe...Lucky duck...

CHAPTER 8: Accusation

~Sonya~

INTERROGATION RM. #1

She hadn't seen much, but by the Olivia hid desperately behind David told her Jason was definately sprang to 30 year old Sonya's eyes as she saw her best friend tremble in fear. Poor girl was scared shitless...pardon my French..

She stood starring the man down, her facial solid. Solid as a rock. "So,Jason,you wanna be smart and, change your plea?With the bruises you left on your wife, and the multiple rapes, your gettin' life."She smiled sourly at him.

"She won't go through with this you know. She can't take care of a child on her me, she's nothing."

"We'll see about **that** one, Jase," Sonya barked vehemently.

Sonya left Trever and his client, coming to stand next to , Asa, and Rory outside.

"Sonya, we only have a claim that he raped Olivia. We don't have any evidence,"said Rory matter-of-factly,"I wish that this never had happened to her, she never deserved any of this.I mean, what kimd of man could do that to her?"

"They'd have to be a sadist Roar. Where's now?"Dailey looked around behind him.

"In the cribs. Cap there isn't anymore we can do 's call it quits," sighed Asa, yawning,"I'll go tell them we're all headin' out. Davey'll drive her home."

Asa wandered out of the dim hall and trotted through the precinct, heading up the steps to the locker room."Hey, you guys up here?"

"Yeah,"whispered Brent,"I finally got her to sleep. You headin' out?" He asked stroking Olivia's dark hair from where he knelt beside her bunk.

"Ah, else too. You okay with taking her home, with you of course?"

"Definately," he said as he stared intently down at her,"is that jerkwad gone?"

"Trever is seeing to that. Uh, look man," said Asa coming into the cribs more,"We need evidence to prove Jake raped her..."


	9. Chapter 9:Give a Little Love

Another part to ch...just a hint to what's ahead.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo...

CHAPTER 9:Give a little Love...

~Olivia~

She had awoken in an unfamiliar bed, but the cologne on the pillow belonged to David. Rolling onto her stomach from sleeping on her back [a forced position do to her impregnated state] and groaned as a rather painfull flutter was what she earned in response.

What a way to wake up! A kick in the ribs!

She slipped out of bed, noticing she was in her clothes from the other night. She knew David was the gentleman plodded into the hall, padding silently into the living room and finding her peice,sheild, tazer, and reciver on an end table next to the blue couch that matched the light blue walls. Typical that he would have blue walls."Davey?Where are you?"

She heard the toilet flush down the hall and saw as he trotted to her from the bathroom."Morning, Livia! Sleep well?"

She turned around just in time to be standing face-to-face with her into his eyes, she saw he was starring at he pink lips. He then leaned downward, capturing her lips, her heart racing 5 beats a minute. She began to hum, her inside making a buzzing noise. He backed her against the wall, his hands pinning wrists above her head, his touch gentle and loving. He trailed his wet lips down her neck, coming to her white tank clad chest, releasing her wrists, he pulled her shirt above her head, dropping it on the ground. He unclasped her maternity bra, revealing her breasts beneath, he carresed both befor kissing his way down to her round belly, leaving tender kisses.

Olivia moaned as she felt him through his pants, but then she wondered, how is he gonna be able to fuck a 5 month pregnant woman? Looking down only a second, she realized she was stark naked against his wall, and in front of her, David was too."Livia,"he panted heavily," turn and bend over."

"The baby.."


End file.
